Glory in the Sand
by xadie
Summary: Sequel to 'Angels Fear to Tread'. Angsty, mainly Chlex but not until later. Also features Chlucas and Lexothers. Aftermath of 'Rush' spun my way. Chapter 18 up. Please R&R or I get sad!
1. Prologue

Glory in the Sand  
  
Pairing: Chlex (eventually), Chlucas, Lex/others  
  
Rating: R for language and smut.  
  
Summary: This is my sequel to 'Angels Fear to Tread', and I highly recommend you read that first, otherwise this probably won't make too much sense! Basically the story so far is that Chloe got infected by the parasite from 'Rush', and instead of chasing Clark all over town made a much better choice and seduced Lex. She recorded them having sex and tried to blackmail him with it, making him all angry and hurt in the process. Clark showed up, told Lex about the parasite and tried to save the day as per, but Lex sent him to the wrong place and went to get Chloe himself. He took her to the hospital, she got all nasty and scratched him, and didn't remember anything when she woke up. Lex told Lucas all about it and Lucas showed a definite interest in Ms Sullivan. Lex told Lucas to back off and Lucas agreed. I should probably also add that the eps 'Rush' and 'Prodigal Son' are reversed for the purposes of this fic.  
  
So anyway, this time round, Chloe isn't sleeping, Lex is miserable, and they don't see each other for at least a few chapters. Its mainly angsty throughout, probably leading on to a threequel that will be a bit more upbeat. Hope you like, and please R&R, it encourages me to get the next chaps up quicker!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, indeed I am the owner of WB, but despite my massive power and influence I can't make the writers get Chloe and Lex together. Damn those artists! Damn them! Really, not mine, just for fun, please don't sue. Also, I don't own any of the other billionaires that may or may not show up later!  
  
Archiving: Please ask first. All reviews gratefully received at skeptik@lycos.co.uk  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Prologue   
  
She was walking through Smallville, but for some reason the main street was deserted. Every sound seemed unnaturally amplified, from the clanking of the sign advertising the farmers' market to the beating of her own heart. There was a voice coming from the Talon, indistinct, as if heard through water. Turning her head slowly, she drifted towards the sound, the door to the coffee house opening in front of her. Lana and Clark were talking at the counter, but it wasn't their voices that she could hear. She tried to call out to them but the noise died in her throat, and although she was standing in Clark's line of sight, neither one of them noticed her.   
  
The voice bothered her, for no particular reason. She wanted to watch Lana and Clark, but the sound was calling her toward the old movie theatre at the back of the building. Much as she tried to stay in the same place, she couldn't stop herself drifting through the double doors and into the big, black room. She noticed that the space on the wall usually occupied by the screen instead housed a large old-fashioned looking glass. She was pulled by the voice through the otherwise empty hall, and found herself standing on the platform, looking at her own reflection. She placed her hands on the surface of the mirror, and leaned in to look at herself.   
  
The moment seemed to stretch to infinity, before her reflection pulled slowly away from her, and stepped backwards. She noticed that she was naked, but there was no way to cover herself or to move back from the glass. Although she still stood in the same position, hands against the surface, her reflection was sitting on the edge of something. The area around it was dark, and there seemed to be a kind of black, swirling mist that was obscuring the rest of the room. Her reflection started to touch herself, gently at first, and it was as if she could feel her own hands caressing her. The reflection was looking her straight in the eyes, touching first her breasts and then slipping between her legs. She felt her own ghostly hands doing the same on her side of the mirror.   
  
Suddenly there was quite a different sensation, as she felt long fingers lift her hair and lips touch her neck. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't tell who else was in the room. There was a fragrance in the air that she couldn't quite identify, although she felt like she already knew it well. She saw her own reflection's eyes roll back and close, as she felt strangely familiar hands reach around and cup her breasts, experienced thumbs brushing her nipples repeatedly. The lips on her neck had become a warm tongue running up the sensitive line from her throat to behind her ear. A single word was whispered in her ear, and she realised it was her own name. With slow, deliberate movements, she felt herself pulled back against a firm, strong body, unmistakeable hardness against the cleft of her butt. Her first thought was of Clark, but the voice in her ear turned to soft laughter, and the whisper came again; "No."   
  
She felt herself turned around, and realised that she was now looking out through the mirror at her own body, which still stood, unmoving as a mannequin, hands pressed to the glass. Anxiety began to rise in her as she found herself turned again, and felt the ungiving edge of a table or desk digging into the soft flesh of her buttocks. An invisible body was firmly pushed against hers, and she felt hands grip her around the waist and a tongue flick across her lips. Her head seemed to tip back of its own accord, and the voice said, "Let me". Unable to stop herself, she opened her mouth and felt a leisurely tongue explore the inside of her mouth. The sensations that the invisible other were creating in her seemed to run directly to between her legs, and she felt a heat and a need building there.   
  
"Remember." The voice at her ear again, caressing and gentle, but its soothing familiarity did nothing to allay the anxiety growing in her belly or the wetness between her thighs. One of her legs was hooked up over an invisible arm, and she was lifted slightly onto the surface behind her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" was whispered against the damp skin of one breast, as the mouth drew silver patterns around her nipple. There was nothing she could do to confirm or deny the question, before she felt fingers push into her slightly, running the length of her pussy and creating friction against her already swollen clit. Her hands found smooth skin, and she could make out firm muscles under the surface. The fingers were teasing her, bringing her close to the edge of release but then drawing away.   
  
"Please?" she managed, a strangled gasp from her throat. Lips rested against hers, and she felt them smile against her mouth. "Not yet." Nonetheless, the fingers pushed inside her, fully, and she threw her head back at the sensation. Suddenly her eyes were glued to the other side of the mirror, where she could see Pete. He looked shocked and angry, and Lana and Clark drifted up either side of him. Clark's expression was the same as Pete's, but Lana had a half smile on her face and a nasty glint in her eye. The fingers withdrew slightly, then drove back into her, hitting the most sensitive place inside her.   
  
"Chloe?" The insistent voice woke her up, and she nearly cried with frustration when she found herself, yet again, tangled in the sheet on her own bed.   
  
"Chloe? Are you ok?"   
  
She barely restrained herself from screaming at Lana, who was knocking on her door. "Yes!" She managed, without too much venom in her voice. "No thanks to you" she added under her breath, causing a strange sense of deja vu to wash over her.   
  
"What?" Lana sounded genuinely confused, and Chloe could picture her, all concerned and sleepy in her pink shorty pajamas outside her bedroom door. Out of sheer nastiness, she added a pink teddy bear to the picture, before answering.   
  
"Nothing Lana. I just had a nightmare. Sorry to have disturbed you."   
  
"That's ok, Chlo. 'Night." She could hear Lana retreating to her own room down the hall, and hoped against hope that her dad, sleeping next door, hadn't heard her making any weird noises. Turning over, she tried to get back to sleep, but found that the images from her dream kept niggling at her mind.   
  
"Who are you?" she whispered. Staring at the ceiling, she resigned herself to another sleepless night 


	2. Chapter 1

Summary and disclaimer in prologue.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
'Coffee does not work fast enough.' Lex reflected grimly as he watched his father from across the wide glass table. He generally enjoyed his early morning breakfasts in the garden room, but of course that was because they were usually solitary occasions. Spreading butter on an english muffin that he had no intention of eating, he considered a variety of attractive variations on the theme of patricide.   
  
"Son, your main problem is that you have all the drive and ambition to succeed, but not enough intelligence to apply them properly." Daddy dearest was warming up to his favorite theme nicely, using his knife as a prop to illustrate his point. Lex groaned inwardly, and said the next sentence in perfect harmony with his father.   
  
"You don't have the Luthor business acumen."   
  
"Cute." Lionel glowered at his son, then leaned forward with a new spark of interest. "Have you been drinking?"  
  
"I had a glass of scotch last night." He'd been hoping that his father wouldn't notice the monumental hangover he was nursing on a workday.  
  
"Hmm." Clearly unconvinced, the older man poured himself another cup of coffee.  
  
"Dad, pleasant as it always is to chat with you over a meal," Lex kept his tone light, reflecting that there was no real point in pissing the man off too much, "was there any particular reason you invaded my breakfast? Or is it just a social call?" Lionel regarded him from behind the tinted glasses he still wore despite his 'miracle' recovery, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Son, I think its time that I had a look over the plant. After all, now that its back under Luthor Corp control, its an important asset. Of mine." The distinction between the last two words and the rest of the statement was so fine that few would have noticed it. Unfortunately for his mood, Lex was one of the few. Reminding himself that this was the person in whose presence he had to be at his most careful, he leant back in the ironwork chair and sipped his coffee.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. I have meetings scheduled all day in Metropolis, and I have to spend the night there. If I'd had some warning...." It was true that he had been planning a trip to the city, but for quite a different purpose. Plans that he was not willing to change for his megalomaniac of a father.  
  
"Well, that is unfortunate." A slight curling of the lip was all that gave Lionel's displeasure away. "You know, I had a fortuitous opening in my schedule and I took the opportunity. A multi-billion dollar corporation doesn't run itself, you know."  
  
"I am aware of that." Or at least he would be, as soon as he wrestled control of the company away from his dear papa.  
  
"Are you? I wonder." Only the lightest trace of sarcasm, as if they were in any way having a pleasant morning conversation. They were both masters of this game. "Anyway, perhaps Gabe could show me around?" A trap, without a doubt. Gabe wouldn't be able to exert any control over what Lionel saw, and his father roaming the factory freely was not something Lex was prepared to allow.  
  
"I'd much rather take you myself. Is there any way you could stay longer?" It almost sounded like he wanted him there. *Almost*. "I could fly back early tomorrow."  
  
"That sounds... acceptable. I'd like to look over the old mansion anyway, see if it needs any repairs. I was thinking of selling it, actually."  
  
"Really." A flicker of the eyes betrayed anger behind Lex's mask, and Lionel smiled broadly.  
  
"Oh, just a thought, just a thought." Lionel was clearly gleeful at the sheer number of unpleasant possibilities he could now hold over his son's head.  
  
"I'm going to get ready now." Lex stood with barely concealed impatience and threw the cream linen napkin across his plate. "Is there anything else you need before I go?"  
  
"No... Oh, Lex, is your new personal assistant going with you to Metropolis?" Lex paused, halfway to the door, confusion written on his features. He stood where he was, turning only his head slightly to look over his shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your new personal assistant. Chloe Saunders, wasn't it?" The blood froze in Lex's veins for a moment, as he got a clear mental image of Chloe, standing in her underwear on his desk, answering his phone. 'No, pater, Chloe *Sullivan* is the reason I'm going to Metropolis. Because its been a week and I can't think about anything except what it felt like to fuck her. So I'm going to Metropolis to make it with anything with a pulse so I can forget about her. Because she's a fucking high school student and she tried to rip me off.' Of course, Lex said none of this, only:  
  
"Oh. I fired her." The lie was all too easy.  
  
"Really? She sounded charming."  
  
"She was. Just not very efficient." Striding from the room, Lex left his father to what was left of breakfast.  
  
"Oh well. Easy come, easy go." Lionel settled back into his chair, entirely happy with his unexpected visit thus far. Not only had he discomfited his son as regarded his job and his house, he'd also discovered something very interesting in the line of Lex's shoulders, and his distinct lack of name correction, when he'd mentioned the Sullivan girl. Very interesting indeed. Lionel smiled like the cat that had got the cream, and sipped his coffee. 


	3. Chapter 2

Summary and disclaimer in prologue  
  
[A/N] Robyn - thanks so much for the review, its great to know that I'm on the right lines with this fic. Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A kind of stupefied trance was the only rest that Chloe had achieved for the fourth night running, and she was feeling less than human. Forcing herself out of her crumpled sheets half an hour earlier than usual, she pulled on her oldest and most comforting bathrobe and started downstairs in hopes of having a quiet breakfast before anyone else got up. A glance in the hallway mirror told her that she looked as terrible as she felt, with large dark circles under her eyes and hair sticking up at random. Walking like a zombie, she was half way downstairs before she heard voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Chloe?" Lana's honeyed tones drifted out to her, and Chloe let out a hiss of frustration. In her haste to duck back up to her bedroom her left slipper had fallen off and clattered down the steps. Her slipper clearly hated her, most likely due to her walking all over it for years. 'Mental note: buy new slippers. Why does the world hate me?' She stomped downstairs, only to be greeted by a scene that could almost have been calculated precisely to add a whole new level of shit to her compost heap of a mood.  
  
If her life had been a film, this would have been one of Lana's many slow- motion moments. The kitchen window showed a perfect autumnal scene, all New- England-y golds and reds. Falling leaves drifted past the glass, picked out against a breathtakingly clear cobalt sky. Framed against the window, lit by a halo of golden sunlight like a pair of renaissance angels, sat Lana and Clark. Lana was wearing a pristine white shirt and laughing softly at something Clark had just said. He was looking at her hand, which she had just dropped onto his arm. Following her arm up with his eyes, he looked like a penitent at the knee of God, there was so much adoration in his gaze.  
  
It took them a couple of seconds for Chloe's presence in the room to register, during which she had time to take inventory of just how horrendous she looked. She couldn't help but let her chin fall as she glanced down at the frayed bathrobe and ratty old slippers she had pulled on for comfort's sake. Looking up, she saw that Lana had turned her head and seemed to be following her train of thoughts. Clark, on the other hand, having eventually managed to drag his attention away from Lana to see what she was looking at, seemed fixated by Chloe's extreme bed head. She suddenly realised that she'd been standing under their scrutiny for a couple of heartbeats too long, and unwillingly dragged herself towards the fresh coffee in the percolator.  
  
"Chloe, you look awful!" Clark's voice was full of concern, but his words inflicted a further painful little flaying on her self-image. She could almost feel Lana shooting him a cautionary look. Spinning around with her newly acquired coffee, she fixed him with the closest approximation of a withering glance that she could muster up at such a god-awful hour of the morning.  
  
"Clark, you're a moron. But we don't all go around commenting on it when the mood hits us." Both halves of love's young dream stared at her with their mouths open, before flicking their eyes to exchange a 'what the fuck?' look that only inflamed her temper.  
  
"What are you even doing in my kitchen at this time of the morning?" Clark looked downcast, and he started shuffling is feet on the floor in what he undoubtedly hoped was an adorable manner.  
  
"I, uh, brought your Dad's usual order." He indicated the crate of farm produce on the counter with a twitch of his head. "Lana was awake, so...." His voice drifted off as he once more fixed his gaze on the wonder that was Lana Lang. For her part she shook her head slightly at him and nodded towards the door.  
  
"Oh, well, I'd better go. I've got chores to... Anyway, bye Chlo." He started out the back door, but couldn't resist one last lingering glance at the object of his adoration. "Thanks for the coffee, Lana." Giving her a grin that could have run a small solar power station for a week, he shut the door behind him. Lana turned to her grumpy roommate, a spark of annoyance clear in her eyes.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Oh, God, I don't know. I just don't need him of all people telling me I look bad." Chloe's mood had changed, and she was starting to feel rather sorry for herself. She stared down into her drink gloomily, its muddy brown color seeming to reflect her feelings rather too accurately.  
  
"Because you still feel something for him?" The slight catch in Lana's voice betrayed her emotional investment in the question, and on looking up, Chloe saw Lana had caught her bottom lip between her teeth and was turning her cup in her hands, seemingly fascinated by the slogan 'If you wake up feeling like you've had it... be grateful!'  
  
"No. That's definitely not it." Lana caught and searched her eyes for any sign that she was being less than truthful, but could find nothing. "My crush on Clark is long gone. Its just that..."  
  
"You don't want him to think that you're anything less than perfect. I know." Lana smiled at her friend and hopped off her barstool. "Can I get you some more coffee? You look like you need it!"  
  
"No. Its ok. You make coffee for a living..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I want to. Now sit down relax for a minute." Chloe perched herself on an adjacent stool and watched Lana bustle about. She felt her mood lighten a little as she remembered Clark's face when she'd told him off.  
  
"How come you guys are talking again? I thought he was still in your bad books?" Mentally Chloe changed that to 'list of things not to do', but didn't risk saying that to her friend. Lana put a fresh cup in front of Chloe and settled back down across the counter.  
  
"Well, I saw him yesterday and he apologised for letting me down." Chloe shot her an incredulous look and she continued swiftly. "I know, I know. He always does. But he just has this kicked puppy look about him when he's sorry for something and I can't help but forgive him." Lana chewed her bottom lip again, and looked at her friend. "I promise I won't invite him in before ten o'clock ever again." That drew a low chuckle from Chloe and the last vestiges of tension in the kitchen disappeared. After a couple of minutes of companionable coffee sipping, Lana broke the silence.  
  
"So, what were you dreaming about last night? You were making quite a racket." Just as Chloe was trying to come up with a PG-13 version of her dream, she was saved by her father's entrance.  
  
"I'll tell you later" she shot to Lana, before greeting her dad with a smile. "Hey Dad."  
  
"Hey sweetheart, morning Lana. Sleep ok?"  
  
"Yes thank you Gabe." Lana was always at her most sickly sweet around him, and on previous occasions it had almost made Chloe gag. This morning she was glad of it. Anything to keep the attention off herself. Unfortunately that didn't hold out for long.  
  
"Chloe, you look awful. Maybe you shouldn't go to school today." Gabe stopped trying to straighten his tie and moved to rest his hand on his daughter's forehead, his own creased with concern.  
  
"I'm fine, dad. Honestly." Ducking out from under his hand, Chloe fled towards the door. "In fact I'd better get ready or I'll be late." Her absence the previous week had led to a backlog of work at the Torch, otherwise she would have been very tempted to accept the proffered day off.  
  
"OK, well. Meet your old dad at the Talon for a coffee after work?" A soft smile lifted Chloe's features as she regarded him from the doorway, and a small flood of affection for her father threatened to bring a tear to her eye. 'Christ, I must really be over-tired!'  
  
"Sure daddy. See you there about six?" At his affirmative Chloe nodded and ran upstairs. A look at her alarm clock told her she was already running late, and she looked around her bomb site of a room with something akin to panic.  
  
'What the fuck am I going to wear?' 


	4. Chapter 3

Summary and disclaimer in prologue  
  
[A/N] Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but I got confused and thought I'd posted already! Anyway, here's the next ch. I should probably re-iterate that I don't own any or all billionaires that might pop up here. If I did I'd be in Fiji right now and wouldn't have time to fit in writing fic around my busy manicure and massage schedule!  
  
ME - thanks hon, hope you like the next two chs!  
  
WolviesLover - Thanks for the review, it was great! And Chloe and Lionel are definitely going to see each other towards the end, so hope you like! BTW you have excellent taste for a Ro/Lo shipper *grin * - sorry, couldn't resist. To be fair, I like that combo too. xx  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The whirring of the rotor blades created a rather hypnotic effect in the comfortable cabin of the helicopter, despite its excellent sound muffling. Lex sat sprawled on the cream leather wingback seat, long legs arranged carelessly. His eyes gazed unseeing at the passing landscape, the flat featurelessness of Kansas cornfields drifting by at a seemingly leisurely pace below him.  
  
His mind was occupied with a post-mortem of his breakfast conversation with Lionel. While this was always his practice where his father was concerned, today his thoughts had taken on a restless and brooding turn, and he found himself thinking about the larger context of their relationship.  
  
Another dimension to their dynamic had been added by what Lionel only referred to as 'The Lucas Incident'. It had revealed certain clues to things that Lex had wanted from his father his whole life. The choice Lionel had made between him and his brother in those last, desperate, moments had shown that in his own, inimitably twisted way he valued his eldest son. Lex had to struggle against the inner child that forced its way to the front of his consciousness, and yelled unbidden, "he cares!"  
  
There were precious few moments in his life that could point to that conclusion, and as sternly as he pushed that thought aside, unwilling to allow himself false and possibly confusing hope, he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of innocent joy at the possibility. Lex silently shook himself and turned his thoughts to just how fucked up it was, that it took the fact of his father not shooting him in the head to make him feel cared for.  
  
Sitting up, a look of disgust marking his features, Lex reached into a recessed cupboard beside his seat and grabbed the small medical kit stashed there. Pulling out a bottle of aspirin he swallowed a few, washing them down with the generous measure of scotch he'd poured himself after take- off. A slight grimace crossed his face as the bitter liquid burned a path to his stomach, settling in a warm pool once it arrived there. He hoped that the hair of the dog would fix his hangover in time for his arrival at his young friend Warren's party.  
  
The thought of the party prompted some far more pleasant feelings, including a slight tightness of anticipation in his belly. At the tender age of nineteen, Warren Worthington III was gaining quite a reputation as a host of some of the most exclusive and privately debauched gatherings that Metropolis had ever seen. Or at least since the scandals of a certain Luthor heir had made the old ladies reading 'The Inquisitor' choke on their corn flakes. Blessed with a combination of model good looks, indulgent parents and a private fortune totalling several million dollars, Warren was rapidly becoming the poster boy for elegant fornication and loving every minute of it.  
  
Lex smiled as he thought back to his first meeting with the boy five years previously. Lex had arrived to one of his father's opening ceremonies stoned out of his mind and wearing eyeliner that he had no recollection of applying. As he was hovering beside the bar, chain smoking and downing drink after drink in a desperate attempt to make the event less mind- numbingly dull, Warren had marched up to him and grabbed his hand. Shaking it with a smile that would put Clark Kent's to shame, he announced:  
  
"Have you heard? Brown's the new black and I'm the new you!" And so it had proved, as Lex sobered up and found a new purpose in competing with his father, Warren had slipped into the role of head playboy with barely a ripple. Over the years, they had stayed in touch, Warren's lively descriptions of his parties and disgracefully libertine behaviour lightening Lex's otherwise serious existence. He had always turned down the younger boy's invitations, but this week he needed something to distract him. So when Warren had mentioned a celebratory autumn bash at his sumptuous apartment in Metropolis, Lex had agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
The reason for his sudden unsettled state of mind was all too obvious, and Lex's mood turned again as an all too familiar blonde head popped into his thoughts. Their brief but powerful encounter the previous week had affected him more than he had at first realised, as with each passing lonely evening he had found the lure of the liquor cabinet getting stronger and stronger. And after a couple of drinks it was fifty fifty whether he was going to see her again in a haze of pleasure, as he remembered her eyes widening as he pushed inside her, her skin like fine satin under his fingers, her voice ragged as she called out his name, and what she looked like asleep beside him. The alternative was cold misery, aching torture that he inflicted upon himself as he cursed again and again whatever it was in himself that caused others to want him only as far as he was useful to them, and a self destructive downward spiral that would lead to him waking up in the same clothes as the night before with a headache that would seriously slow down a less driven man. The cycle was becoming detrimental to his health and ability to work, and, knowing that as in previous times the best way to forget about a woman was to fuck another one, he'd decided a short sharp shock to the system in Metropolis was the answer he needed.  
  
The insistent ring of the in-flight satellite phone interrupted his reverie, and he snatched it up with a sharp "Luthor". 


	5. Chapter 4

Summary and disclaimer in Prologue  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Lex! How's it going, oh scion of the Luthor empire?"  
  
"Lucas." Lex closed his eyes and gripped the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. His headache was no better and he was not in the mood for a chat with an impossibly chirpy younger brother.  
  
"Hmm, I can tell your mood hasn't improved since yesterday. Has Dad done something?"  
  
"Many things. But nothing in particular today. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Bruce and I have done something to cheer you up." Lex felt his heart drop like a stone. He'd often been on the receiving end of a Wayne-patented cheering-up scheme whilst sharing a room with Bruce at boarding school. They were rarely good. Bruce's twisted sense of humor, no doubt an over- compensation for his long periods of carefully guarded despondency and depression, had created some particularly lunatic jokes in the past.  
  
"Oh god Lucas. What have you done?" That seemed to be a side-splittingly funny joke to the voice on the line, as he cracked up into a fit of loud laughter. Lex had to hold the phone away from his ear for a minute until Lucas calmed down.  
  
"He said it, Bruce! He said it just the way you said he would!" Lex could hear shoulder slapping and someone else laughing uproariously in the background. Lucas did a fair approximation of Lex's voice. "Oh god Lucas. What have you done?" This sent the other end of the line into fresh paroxysms of laughter and shoulder slapping. Lex was close to hanging up on him when Lucas finally settled. "I'm sorry Lex. Its just that Bruce said you'd say that and I said you wouldn't, and now I owe him dinner."  
  
"Yes, that is indeed highly amusing. I've been rocking with silent laughter and I think my sides may well require stitches." Lex kept his tone low and even, despite the almighty urge to scream at his brother. "Now, could you please tell me what you've done?"  
  
"Sorry, Lex. Well, we decided it would be fun to take a road trip." Lex groaned inwardly. "And we couldn't decide where to go so we decided to ask you."  
  
"And the catch being?" Like he even needed to ask.  
  
"In person! We'll be arriving in Smallville in about an hour. Surprise!" Lucas finished triumphantly.  
  
"That's all very well and good Lucas, but didn't I tell you not to come to Smallville?" Lex asked patiently, annoyance at his feckless brother concealed beneath the smooth tone.  
  
"No, you told me to stay with Bruce. And I did." Lucas spoke slowly and clearly, as if explaining something obvious to a backward child. "Besides, we can stay at the mansion and no-one will even know I'm there."  
  
"And that would be fine except that I'm in Metropolis. I'm not getting back until tomorrow."  
  
"That's ok. We can stay a while, can't we, Bruce?" A muffled ascent indicated Bruce's compliance. "He says we can."  
  
"That's very kind of him, but there's another problem. Our father swept in for a surprise visit this morning, and has settled in for tonight at least. So there's no way you can stay at the mansion. Unless you want to get yourself killed, of course. I don't know what it is with my family and not arranging these things in advance." He felt a tiny flicker of pleasure at that, although he knew Lucas hadn't meant to be annoying. Nonetheless he had been, and there was some mean spirited enjoyment to be had from the fact that his little plan had fallen flat.  
  
"Oh Lex. If I were a paranoid person I'd say you didn't want me to come visit." Lucas sounded not in the least repentant, and Lex had to fight afresh the urge to really have a go at him.  
  
"Its just a case of appalling timing, Lucas, entirely your fault, of course. You'll have to find somewhere to stay in town tonight, and I'll call you when I get in tomorrow." Might as well make the best out of the situation. "Oh, by the way. The motel on the edge of town has closed down. Health and safety." Poor Larry. Shouldn't have looked at Chloe. "So you'll probably have to stay at the guest house in town. And for God's sake keep a low profile!"  
  
"OK Lex! I'm not a total idiot." Lex bit back a sharp reply. "I'd better go. Its my turn to drive." Lex could hear the barely concealed excitement behind the last statement, and reminded himself how little used to a lifestyle of mansions and sports cars his brother was. It wouldn't hurt to indulge him, this once.  
  
"Fine, Lucas. See you tomorrow."  
  
Lex ended the call and resumed his sightless meditation on the passing scenery, which had by now assumed the well-tended appearance of comfortable suburbia. The pilot's voice came over the intercom, shaking Lex from his reverie.  
  
"Five minutes to landing, Mr Luthor."  
  
Lex poured himself another three fingers of scotch and knocked them back, before putting the bottle away in its purpose-built slot. He had a feeling that he would need something to take the edge off the morning after the night he very much intended to have before. 


	6. Chapter 5

Summary and disclaimer in Prologue  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She was through the looking glass again, looking at herself standing naked on the other side. This time, however, when the insistent hands turned her, she could almost see an outline, a silhouette of light flickering against the swirling blackness surrounding her. Her name whispered in her ear again, as she felt herself pushed back against the hard edge. There was something frustratingly familiar about the voice and the touch, even the taste of the mouth against hers. "Remember" whispered the voice, and she wanted to scream that she was trying, wanted to grab hold of the interloper and force him to show her who he was, but now a different voice was calling her and as she turned she saw Pete looking at her.  
  
"Chloe! Chloe!" She woke up to find her head on her arms on the layout desk and Pete shaking her gently.  
  
"Pete?" Chloe looked groggily around the Torch office and tried to get her bearings. The sunlight streaming in through the window hurt her eyes and made her squint. One minute she had been wrapped in the arms of the invisible man and the next she was back down to earth with a thump.  
  
"You expecting someone else?" Pete grinned at her vagueness. "You were making some pretty strange noises there. Who were you dreaming about? Clark?" Pete's grin widened and his voice took on a teasing quality. He particularly liked mocking Chloe when she couldn't snark him back.  
  
"I wish I knew." Chloe muttered and rubbed her face, trying to get her head together.  
  
"What does that mean?" Pete's smile slipped a little as he started to realise that his friend wasn't quite with him.  
  
"Nothing, Pete." She looked him in the eye and he could see the exhaustion there, and also a tension that she had seemed to have coiled inside her ever since she got out of hospital. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost the end of lunch. You been asleep the whole time?" Pete drew up a chair and sat next to Chloe, leaning forward in concern.  
  
"Shit! Oh, I am in so much trouble now!" Chloe checked her watch in disbelief and stood frantically, smoothing her hair with one hand and looking around for her bag. Pete grabbed her free hand and pulled her back down to sit next to him again. "Pete, I came in here before school to check over the layouts I did last night! I've been here all morning!" She tried to extricate her hand from Pete's, but he took her other hand and held her still.  
  
"Its OK, Chlo. We'll just go to the nurse and tell her you were ill. She'll give you a note. And then I think you should go to the hospital."  
  
"I can't, Pete. Besides, I'm fine." She gave him a half-hearted smile to try and prove it, but ended up looking sarcastic. Again she tried to pull away from him, and again he held her still.  
  
"Chloe." He waited until she held still and met his eyes. "You haven't been acting normal since the parasite. No, no. Don't start." He shushed her as she opened her mouth to protest. "You know I'm right. Clark and Lana have noticed it too."  
  
"I suppose Clark told you what I said to him this morning."  
  
"Yes." He let a little smile lift one corner of his mouth. "And funny as it was, its not like you to be cruel. Especially to Clark." Chloe looked a little shame-faced and suddenly found the floor fascinating.  
  
"OK, I'll apologise later. Happy?"  
  
"Not even close." Pete waited until she met his eyes again before continuing in his most serious tone of voice. "I think you should go to the doctor. It could be something to do with the parasite."  
  
"But you're fine. How can it be that?" Chloe looked at her best friend in confusion.  
  
"Chloe, I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm a guy. I'm also quite a lot physically stronger than you." He rushed on as he saw the flush rising to her cheeks and the protests about to rush out of her mouth. "All I'm saying is, there could be a hundred different reasons why it would affect you differently from me. Maybe they didn't get all of it out of you."  
  
"Eww. Do you think that's possible?" Chloe's face twisted in disgust.  
  
"Anything's possible. Especially in this town. So you gonna go?" She sighed and tried, unsuccessfully, to wiggle free once more.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really. Especially since I'm driving you." A warm smile lit up Pete's face once more, and he pulled his reluctant friend to her feet.  
  
"No! I can't let you cut class for me. I'll drive myself."  
  
"You promise you'll go?"  
  
"Only if you let go of my hands. If you don't it could make driving difficult." Pete dropped her hands and took hold of her shoulders instead, looking into her eyes.  
  
"You know I'm only doing this because I love you, right?"  
  
"Right. And I love you too Pete, which is why I'm listening to your crazy ass theories in the first place." Chloe gave him a genuine smile and grabbed his shoulders in return. "What is this? An intervention?" It was Pete's turn to look a little embarrassed, and he let her go and put his hands in his jeans pockets.  
  
"Kind of. I drew the short straw." His eyes flicked up to her face to gauge her reaction, a twitch of his lips showing that he wasn't entirely serious.  
  
"Grrr! I could kill you sometimes, Ross." She mock-punched his shoulder and grabbed her bag. "Well then, lay on, Macduff." She gestured toward the door expectantly.  
  
"What?" Pete wondered briefly if she'd actually lost it.  
  
"Its from Macbeth you philistine. See, now, this is why I can't let you cut class. There's more to life than football you know!" Shaking her messy blonde head, she slid past him and led the way herself out of the office. 


	7. Chapter 6

Summary and Disclaimer in Prologue  
  
A/N - This is most likely going to be the last chapter about Lex in Metropolis posted here, just because the rating will soar! However, the unedited version will go up on the NC-17 board at naughty-seduction.net, as usual anyone that wants the link can e-mail me and I'll send it to them or give them directions how to join. Hopefully this won't disrupt the flow of the story too much, its just going to be more Chloe focussed for a while. Please R&R what you read, because it helps to keep me writing if I know people are reading it and enjoying it. xxx  
  
Chapter 6   
  
The private elevator was furnished on all sides with floor-to-ceiling mirrors, and Lex had the peculiar sense of watching innumerable replicas of himself stretch away into infinity. Even the door was reflective, and so he couldn't avoid looking at himself endlessly repeated until his eyes couldn't process the sight any further. Thankfully his hangover had worn off; otherwise the experience of looking at the back of his own head might have made him more than a little ill. He smoothed the fabric of his costume slightly self-consciously and gave himself a final check over.  
  
He was dressed in clothes appropriate to a young aristocrat in pre- revolution France. A high necked black ruffled shirt, with wide sleeves that gathered at the wrist before tumbling in several layers over his hands, emphasised the pallor of his skin, an effect heightened by a layer of pale powder on his head and neck. A long waistcoat the color of blood accompanied the shirt, and a longer coat made of stiff black velvet with embroidery to match the waistcoat. A pair of knee-length breeches matching the coat, black stockings and buckled shoes completed his outfit. Slung at his waist, under the jacket and over the waistcoat, was a many-thonged whip made of hardened leather, with cruel knots at the end of each trailing length. He had scorned the period-appropriate affectation of a wig, and carried the three cornered hat that matched his coat. Both jacket and hat were embroidered along the edge with the device he had chosen, crossed sets of handcuffs in a brilliant vermilion. Lex had been surprised by the ease with which he had applied the black eyeliner and lip paint that brought out the hard planes of his face, making him look severe and ruthless. He supposed that those were skills that he'd never quite forgotten from his wild past. On his coat, over his heart, was emblazoned the coat of arms of the Marquis de Sade.   
  
The theme of the party was 'Heaven in Hell', and he had ordered his costume especially from the best theatrical costumier in Metropolis. He had run through various options before settling on the final design. The most obvious choice had been Damian, the antichrist, since everyone knew that his father was Satan himself. Lex had disregarded that because the thought of walking around with 666 emblazoned on his head was not exactly appealing. He had briefly toyed with the idea of the Viscomte de Valmont from 'Les Liaisons Dangereuses', finding the idea of evil redeemed inherent in the character very appealing. But the fact that the redemption had arisen through the love of a good woman had put him off the idea, and led his thoughts in directions he didn't want to go. It had, however, reminded him of a person of the same period who was ideal, a person who would be most likely to find heaven in hell.  
  
He remembered the furore over the illicit copy of 'Justine' that Bruce had smuggled into the school dorms. It was exactly the kind of material that would have been considered highly inflammatory and unsuitable for young men of rank and breeding, and in its own, badly written but enthusiastic way, it was. Bruce had been taken in to the housemaster's room and caned for it, whilst the old boys' network that ran the school looked the other way. Bruce had commented later, examining his crisscross marked butt in the bathroom mirror, that if they'd actually read the book then they probably wouldn't have chosen caning as an appropriate punishment. Lex's lips quirked at the memory, causing an infinite number of selves to smirk back, just as the elevator doors parted in front of him. He was looking forward to seeing Bruce after all.  
  
At first it was hard to make out what lay ahead of him through the doors. Dry ice swirled in what seemed to be a dark passage. Walking forward cautiously, he made out the shapes of three tall, extraordinary women, effectively blocking the hallway ahead. They were dressed as the Furies of Greek legend, wearing floor length capes with nothing underneath except for bodies that would make the average playboy centrefold cry with envy. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead, each with realistic looking snakes in their hair and tears of blood on their cheeks. They all held scourges, striking a pose that recalled an S&M version of 'Charlie's Angels', and that was altogether highly erotic.  
  
Just as Lex was clearing his throat to ask admittance to the party, a red light flashed on at the end of the passage, making the mist seem to swirl eerily. Lex could make out the silhouette of a huge bird-like creature in front of the light. The figure languidly flapped its wings, drifted down to the floor and walked towards him and the women. They fell back respectfully and Warren Worthington III, dressed in long red robes and adorned with huge white dove-like wings, swept between them, holding his arms out in greeting.  
  
"Lex! Its been too long." Lex gladly stepped into the embrace, marvelling at the soft warmth of the wings against his hands.  
  
"Warren! That's quite an entrance you made!" Dropping his arms, Warren grinned at the older man, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"That's only the start of it, my friend. Wait until you see the wonders I've got in store for you. Do you like them, by the way?" Warren fluttered the wings gently, causing a light breeze to waft over Lex.  
  
"I love them. I take it you're Lucifer?"  
  
"What more appropriate costume than the Fallen One for your humble host?" Warren parted his blonde hair to show two tiny horns on his forehead. "And you are..." He stepped back to get a better view, taking in Lex's costume from head to toe. "Ah, I should have guessed. The Marquis. Its a wonderful costume, Lex. Very striking."  
  
"Not as striking as yours, Warren. Where did you get those wings? They look so real." Reaching out, he ran his hand over the edge of one, which seemed to shiver beneath his touch.  
  
"My father gave me them." Something in Warren's handsome face suggested that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but Lex chose not to enquire further.  
  
"Well then, lead on, Icarus." Warren slipped his arm around Lex's shoulders and led him past the Furies, who respectfully bowed their heads as they passed. "What's the party in aid of, anyway?"  
  
"I'm going to college." Lex stopped dead and looked at the younger man in amazement. "I know, I swore that I never would, but this place is special."  
  
"It must be. Don't tell me you're going to reform." Lex laughed genially, and they continued down the passage. He already felt far more relaxed than he had done in days.  
  
"Its a private school in upstate New York. I'm going to give it a chance, see what happens." Warren stopped in front of the first door on their left and rested his fingers on the handle. "Now, the grand tour. Each room has a theme. The only rules are: number one, your actions, however..." he flicked his eyes over Lex's costume, "libertine, must be appropriate to the theme of the room. Number two, all parties must consent to all events that they are involved in. And number three, so long as the first two rules are abided by, anything goes." With another matinee-idol smile, Warren turned the handle to the first door. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The Talon was unusually quiet for 6.30 on a Friday, and Clark was trying to think of excuses to put off his chores and continue standing at the counter with Lana. He'd even sunk so low as to mention her parents, in the hope that she would start talking about them, thus giving him the legitimate excuse that she'd needed someone to talk to. His parents were always really good about things like that. Infuriatingly, though, she'd refused to rise to the bait and insisted on chatting about everyday things as she busied herself with cleaning up.  
  
"Are you going to Jeff's party tonight?" Lana asked as she dumped coffee grounds out of one of the big machines.  
  
"No." Clark looked crestfallen and scraped the side of the counter with his thumbnail. "I wasn't invited. Are you going?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm pretty tired, actually. I might just curl up in front of the TV." Lana leant on the counter and brought her face close to his. She'd done this innumerable times in the hope that he'd finally get the hint and kiss her, but so far she'd been disappointed. And tonight was no exception.  
  
"Um, I'd better go. I've got chores to do." Clark pulled away, embarrassed. He nearly kissed her that time, which would have upset her and ruined their friendship. Again.  
  
"Fine." Lana spun on her heel and started clattering around with the cappuccino machine far more violently than was strictly necessary. "See you then."  
  
"Yeah... um, see you." Clark trailed out of the door, head bowed in thought. He didn't notice the flashy black Lotus that was parked in front of the guesthouse across the street, nor the well dressed young men making their leisurely way towards the coffee house. As soon as he got clear of the edge of town, he ran the rest of the way to the farm at hyperspeed, still absorbed in thoughts of Lana.  
  
The bell above the door of the Talon tinkled, and she looked up from frustrated tray wiping to see Lucas Luthor and a man she didn't recognise entering. Even as she sighed in annoyance that her ex-employer of two days standing was back in town, she noticed that his companion was very attractive. He was taller than Lucas and broad in the shoulders. Shiny brown hair framed his pale face, and a longish fringe seemed to be permanently flopping into his blue eyes and being brushed back. He was dressed entirely in black, contrasting with Lucas' slackerish jeans and white T-shirt. Lucas looked tanned and just as cocky as ever. Plastering on her best Colgate-white smile, Lana decided to be polite.  
  
"Mr Luthor. Its good to see you back."  
  
"Not quite the response I was expecting, Lana. Didn't you used to hate me?" Lucas quirked an eyebrow and gave her an arrogant look. Lana's smile faltered momentarily, but she pulled it back and met his gaze resiliently.  
  
"Well, there's no point in dredging up the past. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot." She looked pointedly at Lucas' friend, but neither of them made a move to introduce him.  
  
"Perhaps." Lucas relented a little and gave her a small smile. "Can we have two lattes, please?" Just as he finished his order, the two men were pushed aside by a streak of blonde hair and sound. They looked down in surprise at the top of Chloe's out-of-breath and tousled head.  
  
"Oh... my god! Lana... where's my Dad? Phew... Is he... totally mad?" Chloe finished at last, one hand pressed to her heaving chest.  
  
"Um, I'll bring your order over in a minute, gentlemen." Lana shot Chloe a look and smiled at the two men. Lucas smirked and led Bruce to a nearby table. He could still hear the two girls talking, and had an excellent view of the shapely rear of the blonde.  
  
"Your Dad called to say that he's snowed under at the plant, and he can't make it. With Lex out of town he's got a heap of paper work to do." Lana concentrated on making the two coffees, not wanting to give Lucas a chance to complain.  
  
"Oh... poor Dad." Chloe was recovering from her mad dash to the Talon. After exhaustive tests at the hospital, she'd headed straight back to the Torch office to get some work done and totally forgotten about coffee with her Dad. "Can you do me a cappuccino please Lana, I'm desperate!" Lana loaded her tray up with Lucas' order and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Sure, Chloe, no problem." She carried the tray over to Lucas, calling back over her shoulder, "I wouldn't want you to go into withdrawal or anything!" She set the coffees down on the table and went back to the counter, leaving an extremely interested Lucas in her wake. He leant over the table and said in a low voice,  
  
"Bruce, what did I tell you about that girl Lex screwed last week?" His eyes were fixed on Chloe.  
  
"Oh, I can't remember." Bruce leant back and sipped his coffee casually.  
  
"Think about it, its important." Lucas tried to remember as much as he could.  
  
"Hmm. She was young, a high school student, didn't you say?" Bruce coughed at the taste of the coffee and hastily replaced it in its saucer.  
  
"That's right. And she was blonde, wasn't she?" Lucas couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl at the counter, who was currently trying to fix her hair in a hand mirror, gulp down a cappuccino at lightening speed, and carry on a loud conversation about a party at the same time.  
  
"Yes. Blonde and voluptuous. Daughter of an employee, no?" Bruce was becoming interested in the conversation, as Lucas' excitement began to infect him, too.  
  
"Yes, and great in the sack. And her name was..."  
  
"Chloe!" Lana protested, as her roommate tried to twist her arm into going to Jeff's party with her.  
  
"Come on, Lana. I need another story for the Torch and something interesting always happens at those jock parties! Please?" Chloe tried to replicate Clark's puppy dog look with little success.  
  
"I'm tired, Chlo. I want to go home and relax." Lana became increasingly whiny when cornered, and Chloe wasn't sure how long she could hold out against that. "Besides, shouldn't you be resting or something?"  
  
Lucas had practically jumped out of his seat at the mention of Chloe's name. He grabbed Bruce's arm and pulled the older man closer.  
  
"That's her! That's Miss Forget-me-not!" Bruce looked around nonchalantly and surveyed the girl behind him.  
  
"Are you sure? She doesn't look particularly special." His tone unimpressed, he pulled his arm back from Lucas and risked another taste of his coffee.  
  
"As near as I can be! Can't you see it, though? She's got potential. And she doesn't remember a thing!" Bruce wrinkled his aquiline nose and tried adding sugar to the latte.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask her out yourself?" He tried the coffee again with the same result.  
  
"I promised Lex I'd keep away. Besides, he's still all caught up on her, even though he kids on that he's not. I had him on the phone for three hours the other night, drunk out of his mind, talking crap about nobody liking him, everyone using him for money, yada yada. Its best not to bite the hand that feeds you, know what I mean?"  
  
"Well, if you won't, then I might as well." Bruce abandoned his coffee and stood up before Lucas could stop him. Sweeping his hair out of his eyes, he approached the two girls, who were still arguing about the party.  
  
"No, Chloe. I'm tired." Lana was at full whine pitch now. Soon only bats and particularly sensitive breeds of dog would be able to hear her.  
  
"Come on!" Chloe was at the end of her patience with this conversation, but gave it one last shot anyway. "I need to get to that party. I'll buy you anything pink that you want!" Bruce slipped an arm between Chloe and the counter, effectively blocking the argument from continuing.  
  
"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N - I'm so sorry that its taken me so long to get the next chapter written - I had major writers block and real life and a new job kind of got in the way! I'm not sure about this chapter so please bear with me, I may take it off and edit it again at some point but I just wanted to get the damn thing written! Thanks for all the reviews, its so good to know that people are reading my stuff and having a response to it in some way.  
  
Warning - drugs are mentioned in this chapter - if it ain't your bag, baby, then look out!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The heavy door swung open, flooding the two men's faces with light and their ears with the steady rise and fall of conversation. Lex had to pause a moment, one hand shading his eyes, as he adjusted to the contrast between the darkened hallway and the bright daylight of the room in front of him. As his eyes got used to the change, he saw that this was the kitchen of the apartment, and remembered that he had been in this room once or twice previously. Full length windows wrapped around the outside walls of the room, as they did throughout Warren's penthouse. Glorious views of Metropolis stretched in every direction, but it wasn't this that captured Lex's interest. He felt Warren's half amused gaze on him and turned his own widened eyes to meet it.  
  
"Gluttony." Warren said simply, unable to contain his smugness at his own cleverness in inventing this entertainment for his friends. Lex turned back to the scene in front of him, his eyes darting around the room, trying to take in everything he could see.  
  
The normally austere stainless steel kitchen had been transformed into a bacchanalian pleasure ground. A fountain running with red wine stood in the centre of the room, around which comfortable chaise-longues were arranged. There were piles of food everywhere, tables groaned under the weight and trays were carried from place to place by gorgeous youths of either sex wearing togas and little else. Neither were these the only choices as far as gluttony was concerned. Lex was confused to notice a bowl of white powder seemingly float past him.  
  
"I couldn't resist. Remember that old story about Queen?" Lex made out a retreating set of short legs under the bowl, and soon the rest of the body came into view, also swathed in white fabric.  
  
"It seems that Queen had a party, and everyone who was anyone was there. The whole thing was completely debauched, and involved alleged dwarfs carrying platters of cocaine around to all the guests." Warren gave Lex a look from the corner of his eye. "Seemed like a good idea."  
  
"Warren this is stunning. I can't believe you've done all this." Lex's eyes took in a group of cross-legged guests enjoying a hookah in the corner. Other guests, including Cleopatra, Elvis and a variety of literary characters slouched on golden cushions or across couches. Young men or women were feeding several as they lay with their heads in their laps.  
  
"Come on, Lex, you know I never do anything by half measures. Besides, as the actress said to the vicar, "you ain't seen nothing yet."" Warren pulled the door closed in front of them, and led Lex a little way down the passage. "Did you notice that the people serving food all wore a gold bracelet on their upper arm?"  
  
"No. I didn't really take in the details." Lex felt a broad and genuine grin slide across his face, and received one in return from Warren.  
  
"See, that's the key to the kingdom. Everyone wearing one has been instructed, and paid handsomely, to oblige your every wish. They've been culled from some of the best and most exclusive escort services around the world. All clean and willing." The sheer scope and vision of this caused Lex to let out a low whistle.  
  
"That's it. You've finally outdone me!" Warren laughed appreciatively and put his hand on his friend's shoulder as Lex continued, "you're going to be a force to be reckoned with when you start running the family business. I'm going to have to be careful."  
  
"Glad you finally noticed! Oh, one other thing."  
  
"Yes?" Lex answered cautiously.  
  
"There's the rule that I told you about, the one that all your actions must be appropriate to the room that you are in?" All of a sudden Warren's mysterious pronouncement started to make sense, if Lex's conjecture as to the themes of the other rooms was correct.  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Good. It'll all become obvious in time." Warren suddenly pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on. " Now there's still a lot to show you, so quit dawdling about in the corridor!" Lex smiled broadly and answered with a quote from one of his favorite plays.  
  
"Lay on, Macduff!" Warren was all too glad to oblige.  
  
"With pleasure." Pushing open the door to the next room, the two men were greeted by a seemingly endless expanse of white softness. One side of the room had been converted into an enormous bed, complete with fluffy pillows and snowy quilts. Here and there near naked guests were being given massages and relaxing beauty treatments by professional looking men and women who none the less wore the same gold bracelets as the waiters had done in the kitchen.  
  
The other side of the room held several hot tubs, with Japanese women in traditional dress carrying out the duties of cleansing and entertaining the guests in authentic Gion bathhouse style. Having partaken of the pleasures of that district on several occasions, and speaking fluent Japanese, Lex recognized several women of his acquaintance from one of the finest establishments in Kyoto. Some returned his smile, but were too busy to leave their posts to greet him. Lex looked at Warren and they both said simultaneously,  
  
"Sloth!" Promising himself a long visit to that room later, Lex followed Warren out of the door and towards the next room.  
  
"I take it that I've already been in the 'Pride' room." Lex thought aloud, bringing Warren up short.  
  
"Ha! See, I knew you'd get this. No-one else has even noticed that there are only six themed rooms in the apartment, and you work it out before I even finish showing you around!" Warren shot Lex a glance full of admiration, for the man he secretly termed 'his mentor'. Of course, he'd never let Lex know quite how far his hero worship extended.  
  
"So, I'm right. The elevator with all the mirrors was 'Pride'." Lex smiled with self-satisfaction at his quick reasoning, then felt the irony of that and laughed.  
  
" I think we can skip 'Greed', I get the feeling that it wouldn't interest you tonight. I had the dining room set out as a casino, with ridiculously high prizes etc, etc. You know the kind of thing."  
  
"Of course. But you're right, there are other sins that appeal to me more tonight."  
  
"Come this way." Warren's eyes sparkled with mischief as he pushed the next door. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Chloe looked at the strange man that had interrupted her conversation with a mixture of annoyance, curiosity and surprise. Any pretty girl in a small town gets used to a few sleazy hicks coming on to them at the slightest opportunity, but this man carried himself differently, with a certain air of confidence that she knew she'd seen somewhere before but couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
" I doubt it, Mr..." she looked up at him expectantly, and he smiled and brushed his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Wayne. But you can call me Bruce." He gave her one of his killer smiles, knowing that his name alone was usually enough to make women swoon at his feet. Chloe didn't make the connection.  
  
"Well then, Bruce. As I said, I doubt you can help. My friend and I were making plans to go to a party tonight."  
  
"Chloe!" Lana shook her head and looked pained.  
  
"Your friend doesn't seem too taken with the idea." Bruce was surprised that the girl wasn't simpering and fawning all over him, but pressed on regardless. "Perhaps I could accompany you to the soiree?"  
  
"Ah, Bruce, I don't think that's such a good idea!" Lucas had found his voice at last and leapt into the conversation, positioning himself behind Chloe and trying to gesture to his friend.  
  
"And who are you, flapping around behind my head?" Chloe shot a measuring glare at Lucas, and he dropped his hands sheepishly.  
  
"Um, Chloe, this is Lucas Luthor, Lex's brother." Lana added eagerly, glad to have information to share and not wanting to be left out of the conversation entirely. Chloe's eyes lit up. It seemed that the story she needed had just fallen into her lap.  
  
"Really? You're Lex's brother? That's fantastic!"  
  
"Um, why?" Lucas looked genuinely confused.  
  
"Because I'd love to interview you! I missed you last time you were in town, but this would be a great opportunity to get your perspective across." Chloe had turned fully to face Lucas, and held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Chloe Sullivan, by the way. I write for a small newspaper called the Torch." Lucas shook her hand weakly, mentally replaying Lex's warning to keep a low profile. What in the hell had he gotten himself into?  
  
"Oh, my friend is a little publicity shy." Bruce was perturbed at all the attention being focussed on Lucas, and determined to win back the advantage. "But I'll gladly give you an interview Chloe... on one condition." Chloe laughed and gave him a slightly pitying look.  
  
"That's very kind of you Bruce..." Chloe's jaw dropped and she looked up at him with amazement as she finally started to put the pieces together. "Wayne... of Wayne Industries... Close friend and ex-schoolmate of Lex Luthor... here with his brother..." She swung her gaze back to Lucas. "Lucas Luthor." she finished, turning back to Bruce.  
  
"I see you know me..." Bruce leant in, bringing his lower body into contact with her bare leg and his arm around behind her. "By reputation at least." Chloe fought back a shiver at the contact and intense look in the handsome man's eyes, and instead flashed him a winning smile, trying to look confident.  
  
"Well, in that case I'd love to interview you." A frown crossed her face suddenly, and Lucas found himself waiting for her to smile again. "But you said there was a condition."  
  
"Smart girl. I hope it won't be too much of a hardship, but the condition is that you accompany me to your party this evening. What do you say?" Chloe tried to contain her astonishment. Bruce Wayne wanted to take Chloe Sullivan to a keg party full of jocks. If this were a film, she'd throw popcorn at the screen! There was something about him that she didn't quite trust, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Thinking quickly, she threw a glance over her shoulder at Lana, who was standing open mouthed clutching a teaspoon, frozen in the act of tidying up.  
  
"Sure, that sounds lovely. But I have a condition of my own."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less. Name it." Bruce was confident that he could provide anything that this small town girl would want. After all, she probably hadn't developed much of an imagination in Smallville.  
  
"Lana comes too." Chloe didn't know many of the people that were going to Jeff's party, and she'd feel a lot safer if there was someone there she could trust. Lana gaped like a fish and couldn't seem to make any noise come out. Even by Smallville standards, this evening was shaping up to be extremely weird.  
  
"Of course. Lucas can escort her." Bruce punched his uncomfortable friend on the shoulder. "You don't mind accompanying the lovely Lana for the purposes of this evenings' entertainment, do you?" Lucas reflected that whether he agreed or not Bruce would probably end up taking Chloe out. At least if he was nearby he could keep an eye on her. Bruce had a bit of a strange reputation where women were concerned and he didn't want Lex to find out that he'd upset Chloe in some way.  
  
"That would be great." Lucas smiled across at Lana, who was now staring at him in disbelief. He didn't think he'd ever met anyone quite so slow on the uptake. Chloe was just as out of her depth, but she'd turned the situation to her advantage. He could see that tonight was going to be interesting for Bruce, and quite possibly mind-numbing for him. Lana most likely wouldn't even fuck him to liven things up. "Lana, I'd be honoured if you would let me take you out this evening." Somehow that hadn't sounded quite as good as when Bruce had said it, but Lana didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I'd... like that?" Lana looked at Chloe, incredulous that they had just been asked out by millionaires. Chloe was too busy composing questions for her interview, and making a list of the best internet sites to get information from.  
  
"Great, well, can we pick you up at nine?" Bruce looked at the seemingly dreamy eyed girl in front of him, glad that he'd finally had the desired effect on her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry, I was miles away! You can pick us up here." Chloe met Bruce's eyes and was surprised by the amount of sheer smugness she read there. She resolved to be very careful in her dealings with him. Suddenly a new, and to Lucas, most unwelcome voice startled the group.  
  
"Lucas! My boy! I'm glad to see you!" Lucas froze for a second, and then cringing turned to greet his father. Suddenly the previously airy cafe seemed musty and claustrophobic.  
  
"Dad." He didn't really know what to call this near stranger in front of him, but settled on the same thing that Lex called him. Which reminded him that Lex was going to go crazy when he got back, so far he'd managed to do just about everything that he'd warned him not to do, and some more besides. He might as well jump of a bridge now, because if his father didn't kill him, his brother most assuredly would.  
  
"Let's sit down and talk. And Bruce! How are you? Wayne Industries had a very good quarter. I congratulate you! Please, won't both of you sit with me for a while?" Lionel's demeanour was all innocent happiness, and the two younger men warily sat down with him at a nearby table. Chloe and Lana were left at the counter, Lana clearing up mechanically, Chloe paying close attention to the men's conversation.  
  
"Well, I wish I'd known you boys were in town, I'd have organised a get- together." Lionel smiled at the two uncomfortable young men in front of him. Lucas seemed to have been rendered unable to speak, so Bruce spoke in his place.  
  
"It was an impromptu visit, Mr Luthor. Lucas came to visit me for a couple of days," Lionel raised his eyebrow at the obvious lie, but let it pass unmentioned, "so I suggested we drive up to see Lex. We had no idea you were in town..." Bruce finished somewhat lamely. For some reason Lionel Luthor always put him on edge, in a way that no one else could affect the arrogant young playboy. Lionel smiled and nodded in what he considered an encouraging way, but actually reminding Bruce of nothing so much as a boa constrictor tightening its grip around an unfortunate deer. Suddenly Lana seemed to shake herself, and looking at the clock, stepped cautiously towards the group.  
  
"Um, gentlemen, Mr Luthor, its actually closing time... So if you wouldn't mind...?" Lionel steepled his fingers and replied without looking at her.  
  
"I believe, last time I checked, Ms Lang," his voice was even and pleasant, and Chloe was reminded of Lex in an uncomfortable way that she couldn't quite place, "that this establishment belongs to me. I think we can stay for as long as we wish, don't you?" Lana struggled, the ever-ready tears springing into her eyes. Thankfully Bruce had seen the opportunity for escape and came to her rescue.  
  
"Actually, Mr Luthor, Lucas and I must go anyway. We are escorting these two ladies to a party this evening and we must get ready." Rushing on despite Lionel's blackening looks, Bruce stood and pulled Lucas to his feet. "So we'd better go. Ladies, good evening." He flashed Chloe a brilliant smile and pulled Lucas towards the door. Just as escape was near in the rounded shape of the doorknob under his fingers, he was brought up short by Lionel's voice.  
  
"Since you are in such a rush this evening, why don't you call around to the mansion for a family dinner tomorrow night? Just a simple affair. You can catch up with Lex." Lionel seemed entirely casual, gathering his coat over one arm. To Bruce's surprise Lucas spoke with steely determination.  
  
"That would be great, Dad. See you then." Lucas pulled the door open, nearly smacking Bruce in the face with it despite his usually exceptional reflexes, and strode out into the darkening twilight. Bruce followed, beginning to feel like an extra in 'The Young and the Restless'. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Ok, so you may be wondering why there's a chapter missing. It's the same deal as with 'Angels Fear to Tread', chapters 10, 12, and probably 14 are all going to be too risqué for an R rating. As ever, email me if you want the link to naughty-seduction.net and you can read the full, unedited version!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"What do you think?" Lana pirouetted, a move clearly polished by a childhood spent in ballet class.  
  
"Not pink - I'm impressed." Chloe remarked dryly, putting the finishing touches to her lipstick in the square antique mirror on her dressing table.  
  
"Grr! Tell me I look nice or I'll hit you! My purse is small but surprisingly heavy!" Lana smoothed her powder blue dress. Chloe turned to get the full effect. It was a sheath dress, knee length and with a soft print of ferns in a lighter blue. Lana's tanned legs were complimented by matching blue sandals. Chloe noticed with a small internal grin that Lana hadn't abandoned her favorite color entirely - her finger and toenails were painted a familiar baby pink.  
  
"You look lovely."  
  
"Do you like my hair? I'm trying something different." Lana patted her chignon nervously, causing her long silver earrings to shake.  
  
"Mmm, I really like it. It makes you look older." Lana gave her a dazzling smile and pulled her to her feet. Very seriously, Chloe twirled, flaring the skirt of her red silk 1950s style tea dress. Thick straps held up the sheer bodice, framing her uplifted cleavage. A broad belt of the same fabric emphasised her narrow waist. Layers of white net stiffened the knee length skirt. She was intending to wear a white fringed silk wrap that had belonged to her mother, and had pulled one side of her hair back with pins and two fresh white carnations. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw Lana's look of concentration, thinking that the poor girl took these things far too seriously.  
  
"You look stunning, Chloe. But there's something missing." Lana bustled away to her own room.  
  
'Story of my life.' Chloe thought, sitting back down on her little white chair. She remembered sitting in the same chair at the age of six or seven, carefully applying stolen red lipstick all over her face. Suppressing an urge to do the same thing now, she watched Lana return carrying something carefully.  
  
"Sit still." She ordered, before placing a double strand pearl necklace around Chloe's throat. Putting a hand up to lightly touch the necklace, Chloe looked at her friend in surprise as Lana fiddled with the clasp. Chloe was moved by the simple trust of the gesture. Lana had shown Chloe the necklace when she moved in, and she knew that it had belonged to Mrs Lang. It was one of Lana's most treasured possessions, and it meant a lot that she would let Chloe wear it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lana answered with a light slap on Chloe's shoulder.  
  
"Up!" She ordered and Chloe obediently stood for inspection. "Perfect!" Lana grabbed Chloe's hands in each of hers. "Can you believe we're going out with millionaires tonight?"  
  
"Frankly, as long as I get my interview they could be stone cold broke for all I care!" Chloe checked over her Dictaphone tapes, suppressing the sneaky butterflies that fluttered in her stomach before every interview. She stowed the tapes safely in her purse along with her lipstick. "That's funny. There's a tape missing." She checked again. She was proud that one of the few things that she organised really effectively was her tapes.  
  
"OK, OK!" Lana checked her own purse. "Its not the money, its just. So different to what we're used to here." Chloe quirked an eyebrow, and couldn't help asking,  
  
"The implication being that a certain Mr Kent isn't measuring up at the moment?" Lana blushed a delicate shade of rose, but was quick enough to reply,  
  
"Chloe how can you say that? Jonathan is always very kind to both of us!"  
  
"Alright then! I'll let you keep your secrets. Now come on or we're going to be late!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Lucas watched the girls drive up from his position resting against the Lotus. Bruce was wandering up and down, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"You'd better be careful tonight, Bruce. These are small town, high school girls. If anything happens you'll probably get lynched by a fully flaming torch-equipped mob." Bruce threw down his cigarette and ground it out with the heel of his shoe.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Chloe and Lana stepped delicately out of the car in front of the Talon, and the men moved to meet them. Lucas registered with surprise that they both looked more sophisticated than he had been expecting, and was just about to comment when Bruce got there first.  
  
"Ladies, you look breathtaking!" His demeanour had shifted to one of suave charm, and Lana looked suitably impressed. Chloe gave Lucas a small smile and rolled her eyes a little, feeling that he was a potential ally in this weird situation. Lucas smiled back and put his hand out for Lana to take. Clutching her small brown hand in his he reminded himself firmly that she was his date, not Chloe.  
  
"You look beautiful, Lana." The girl blushed appropriately and looked at him starry-eyed. Suppressing a yawn he marshalled himself to be on his best behaviour and smiled at her.  
  
"Umm, I thought that I could drive my car and you guys could follow." Chloe was looking a little uncomfortable at a similar gesture from Bruce, and pulled her hand away quickly.  
  
"Fine." Bruce threw Lucas the car keys and he caught them one-handed. "You're driving." Lucas was tiring rapidly of Bruce's attitude, but said nothing as they slid into the air-conditioned interior of the car. Starting the engine with a roar he followed the retreating red beetle in front of them. They dove in silence until they pulled up in front of a large well- lit farmhouse just outside of town. "Some place." Bruce threw out, voice flat. Lucas couldn't divine his meaning, so ignored him, slamming the car door behind him. Rather than deal with Bruce's sudden mood swing, he offered Lana his arm and led her up to the house. Chloe followed, uneasily clutching Bruce's arm and listening to a stream of small talk that was clearly well polished with use. Lucas pushed the doorbell and was hit by a wave of light and the smell of spilt beer as the door swung open. A cretinous looking jock in a letterman's jacket hung on the door, squinting at Lucas.  
  
"Who're you?" He was clearly three sheets to the wind. Stumbling forward he spotted Lana and his face clouded in concentration. "Lana Lang! Cheerleader. You can come in." Lucas placed a firm hand on the loser's chest and pushed him back so that they could get past. The jock turned his attention to the next pair. "Chloe something or other. Geek." He leant closer, filling her face with the whisky fumes of his breath. "But you look hot. You can come in." The house was hot, filled with the usual teen party staples of loud music, plenty of alcohol, the smell of cannabis smoke, dancing and couples making out. Chloe was willing to bet that if you opened any of the doors upstairs there would be couples at it under coats. The place was so clichéd it hurt. "Hey! Don't push me!" The jock shouted after them, only just catching up with Lucas' shove.  
  
"Lets find somewhere a bit quieter!" Bruce said in Chloe's ear, and pulled her toward the back of the house. Looking around for Lana, Chloe realised that they had been separated. Butterflies dancing in her stomach, she followed Bruce. 


	12. Chapter 13

A/N Hello! Word of warning for this ch - if you have any issues with or get upset by sexual abuse, please don't read it! Mail me and I'll send you a summary. I don't want anyone to get upset. Its kind of H/C. As usual, ch 12 was far too racy for an R rating, so you can see it at the usual place.  
  
xadie xx  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Bruce and Chloe had been trying to talk in various places around the house with little effect. The kitchen had worked okay until some girl started puking purple noisily into the kitchen sink. Bruce wrinkled his aquiline nose in disgust, leading Chloe into the corridor. There some jock had been trying to drink an entire keg while his buddies cheered and catcalled. Chloe had spotted Pete across the living room at one point, talking to a cheerleader, but when she tried to head towards him, Bruce had gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her firmly in the other direction. They finally found a quiet porch at the back of the house, unlit so that Chloe could see the stars twinkling at her through the screen door. She suddenly felt nerves twist her guts, releasing the all too familiar butterflies into her stomach. Gulping at her vodka-spiked punch, she tried her best mega watt smile and clicked her Dictaphone on in her bag.  
  
"Alone at last." Chloe inwardly cringed at her own cliché and struggled on. "Shall we do the interview while we've got a chance?" She looked at him expectantly, but couldn't make out his face. He had his back to the window, leaving him silhouetted against the charcoal fields behind him. With what she now recognised as a characteristic gesture, he flicked his hair out of his eyes and leant back against the windowsill, arms folded.  
  
"Ok, Chloe, if that's what you really want." Chloe ignored the strange response and tried to remember her list of questions. There was no way she would be able to read her notes in this light.  
  
"Bruce. Wayne Industries has had a very profitable quarter. To what do you attribute this?" Oh god, she'd started too harshly. She knew what the follow up questions to this were and they were going to piss him off. Cursing herself she waited for his answer.  
  
"Well, I'd have to say that brand confidence has improved since our recent. Chloe, is this really what you want to talk about?" Bruce sounded bored.  
  
"Yes, well. Ahem. You don't give any significance to your recent multi- million dollar contract with LuthorCorp?" Chloe concentrated on the thread of her interview, not to be put off by Bruce's attitude. She thought about her cousin's recent interview with Lionel Luthor and determined to be just as hard nosed as Lois.  
  
"Of course that's important." Bruce yawned ostentatiously. " I would have thought that would be obvious."  
  
"And of course there were the coincidental lay-offs of lower-end workers in two of your factories, combined with the sudden influx of ex-Luthor employees into the same positions at considerably less pay?" Chloe finished triumphantly, sure that he would be provoked into a response. The response, when it came, was unexpected to say the least.  
  
"Who cares?" Bruce pushed upright, covered the space between them in one stride, and pulled Chloe roughly against him. She felt the smooth fibres of his jacket against her fingers in a shocked daze; as he brought his mouth to hers, tongue sliding against her closed lips, seeking admittance. Coming to in a flash, she started to struggle against him, but she was gripped in his strong arms and couldn't push him away. When she opened her mouth to scream he slid his tongue inside and stroked her tongue expertly. Chloe felt her resistance melt as his skilled mouth moved against hers, and his hands slid down to the small of her back. Feeling her relax, he pulled her tighter against him and kissed her more passionately.  
  
It seemed a long time since anyone had kissed Chloe, and she couldn't remember anyone doing it like this, as if all they'd ever known was how to kiss women. There was something niggling at the back of her mind, and for some reason it felt strangely familiar, this older man kissing her. Bruce let his hands slip down and cup her buttocks, while Chloe ran her hands up his neck, tangling in his.. There was something wrong there. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was a name. She tried to push away from Bruce but he held her tighter, kneading her buttocks roughly. She could feel his stiffened cock against her belly, and he grabbed one of her hands and put it against him, trying to make her rub him through his pants. She snatched her hand away and he grunted with anger, smashing his lips and teeth against hers, causing a yelp of pain to rise in her throat.  
  
Fear stiffened Chloe, and for what seemed like hours she stood immobile, paralysed by the reality of what was happening to her. She was going to get raped, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was more scared than she'd ever been in her life, and all the while Bruce grunted and pushed against her, walking her back to the wall and pinning her there with his groin, while he pushed and pulled at her breasts, trying to extract them from her dress. She remembered mechanically the pretty lace bra she was wearing, chosen with such pleasure only a few days before. Numbly her mind drifted to that shopping trip with Lana, her adamant refusal to let Lana buy anything pastel. She felt like she was looking down at herself from a great height, and even when Bruce released her mouth to suck at her neck, she stood there, unable to cry out.  
  
"Hey, is there anybody out here? Oh, sorry dude." The porch was momentarily flooded with yellow light, before the interloper withdrew inside. It was enough for Chloe. Seeing his handsome face twisted with lust and sadism, she finally found her anger and kneed him swiftly and hard in the groin. Bruce doubled over, hitting the lino floor with a cry of agony. He rolled on the floor, cupping his genitals, gasping for breath. Chloe kicked him in the face as hard as she could and ran out of the back door, salt tears stinging her eyes. Reaching the front of the house and feeling safety near, she slowed and took great gasping breaths, crying unashamedly as she leant against the wall. Someone stood up in the shadows on the veranda behind her.  
  
"Chloe?" 


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
The sound of her name from the darkness brought fresh fear.  
  
'Car. Get to the car' The crunch of gravel, then one of her heels caught in the lawn and she sprawled, whimpering, in the damp grass. Hearing running behind her she scrambled, half crawling towards her car, which seemed to get further away. Short, panicked breaths pulled at her chest. He was going to catch her. Black terror all over her, one small part of her mind cynically observing that she couldn't believe she actually fell over, just like all those bimbos she always laughed at in horror movies.  
  
Hands lifted her effortlessly and she whirled as quickly as she could, fists raised to fight her assailant. Seeing the expression on her face he stepped back, letting her go.  
  
"Chloe, its me, Lucas. What the fuck.?" She backed away, still terrified. If one of them could do it. "Chloe, please, I'm not going to hurt you!" A quick glance around, gauge the distance to the car. "Its ok, please calm down." Lucas tried hard to stay focussed, despite his confusion and anger at whoever had hurt her. Chloe stopped a few feet away, poised to run again. Lucas waited, wanting nothing more than to reach out to her, but instinctively knowing that she would see that as an attack. He took in her appearance, hair all over the place and dress askew. Still worse than that, the beginnings of bruises on her lips. His blood boiled.  
  
Slowly she seemed to become a little less scared, and burst into a new storm of tears. He made reassuring noises and waited.  
  
"Lucas." she struggled to find the words. 'Turn into Pete or Clark. Leave me alone. Call my daddy. Don't look at me. Hold me until I feel safe again.' She had so many conflicting thoughts that she could barely make her mind coherent.  
  
"Its ok, no-one's going to hurt you now. Shh." Desperately wanting to touch her, he clenched his fists impotently.  
  
"Lucas. I. he." More tears. She covered her face and tried to get control of herself.  
  
"Come back to the house, Chloe." Seeing the distrust spark in her eyes, he stepped back a pace. "Its ok, I'll look after you. No one can hurt you. We'll get Lana." Hesitatingly, Chloe took a tiny step forward, wanting to believe yet still not daring to. "Come on, its ok." Lucas backed toward the house, Chloe following inch by painful inch. He felt like an idiot, saying the same things over and over, but unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
Finally they reached the veranda steps and he managed to get her to sit in one of the big white wooden chairs. He sat in an adjacent chair, miserable to see her cringe away from him. Still he made gentle, reassuring noises until she relaxed a little.  
  
"Chloe, can you tell me what happened?" He wanted to get Lana, but couldn't leave her on her own out there. Whoever had done this to her might show up, and he had a nasty suspicion he knew who that was. 'Goddamit! I should have kept a better eye on her! What the fuck was Bruce thinking?' And always at the back of his mind was Lex, his super-ego, disapproving, furious, disowning. He watched her face. She was silent now, tears running unchecked down her cheeks, as she seemed to stare at something a long way off. Her fingers twisted in her skirt. He wished he had something to wipe her eyes with.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She glanced at him, and dashed a hand across her face. She was getting some sense of perspective back, and began to feel foolish and ashamed at her hysteria in front of a relative stranger. Lucas ran his hand over his head in an unconscious imitation of his brother, his eyes full of such gentleness and understanding that she nearly broke down again.  
  
"I know." Lucas put out a hand towards her and touched her for the first time, lightly brushing her arm. At first she recoiled, but allowed the contact, making him feel better. "I think you should tell someone, but it doesn't have to be me." She looked down at her crumpled dress without seeing it.  
  
"Its ok." She reached a difficult decision. "Bruce. kissed me." She looked up at him, nervously plucking her skirt. She didn't want to say it, couldn't describe how it had felt, anyway.  
  
"Go on." Lucas contained the anger in his voice.  
  
"He. forced me to do things." New tears. She was getting tired of crying. 'How does Lana do this all the time?' "I thought he was going to." A long pause.  
  
"But he didn't." Dumbly she shook her head.  
  
"Someone came in." It felt so much better to have it out in the open, it had seemed dirty when it was inside her, but now she felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She knew that later she would be angry, angrier than she had ever been before, but now she felt nothing but relief. It wasn't as bad as all that. Chloe felt her normal, indomitable spirit flow back into her and was glad. Lucas was gazing at her, all concern. "I'm sorry, Lucas."  
  
"What the hell for?" The sudden change of tack threw him completely, and almost involuntarily he reached out to her again, skimming her damp cheek. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"For. being hysterical? For overreacting? I don't know."  
  
"Chloe, you certainly didn't overreact!" Lucas could feel the anger building inside of him, knowing that soon he would have to go and kick Bruce's ass until he cried like a girl. Forcing himself to stay chilled for now, he concentrated on Chloe. She seemed much better already, and again he marvelled at how quickly she could turn a situation around. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm much better. Umm, Lucas, would you get Lana for me? I think I want to go home now." Lucas stood fluidly and headed for the door, but was stopped by her voice just as he was reaching for the handle. "Lucas?"  
  
"Hmm?" She was standing now, and hesitantly walked up to him, messy hair picked out by moonlight.  
  
"Umm, I just wanted to say. thank you, I guess. You've been really great." Impulsively she threw her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against the hard muscles of his chest. It was one of those 'get straight back on the horse' situations, and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life hiding or being afraid. It was surprisingly comforting when his warm arms closed around her, and he held her gently for a long moment. She felt his lips on the crown of her head just before she pulled away.  
  
"Come to dinner with me at the mansion tomorrow?" The question surprised them both, but Lucas was glad as soon as he asked it. He felt truly close to her, and didn't want to let her go. She hesitated.  
  
"Bruce.?"  
  
"Is never coming anywhere near you or the mansion if I have anything to do with it." He seemed so much like his brother at that moment, completely calm and under control and yet Chloe knew he was angry as hell.  
  
"Ok, Lucas. I'll come." A warm smile lifted his features and he took her hand.  
  
"Lets find Lana and get the hell out of here." Turning the handle, he drew her into the warmth of the house. 


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
He dreamed for a moment that he was walking in a desert; flat featureless spaces in all directions. As his sight seemed to clear he became aware that it was more like snow, acres of snow all around him, nothing to draw him on any one bearing more than any other. He felt empty, alone.  
  
Lex woke to find himself curled in the centre of his king size bed, white sheets smooth and flat around him, the comma of his body unable to fill the void. He felt disturbed by the images from his dream, so shook himself and stretched. His mouth felt like sandpaper left at the bottom of the garbage from a particularly unpleasant school dining hall, and his head seemed to be under some kind of construction work. Sighing, he pulled himself into a sitting position on the side of his bed, head bowed, and tried to work up the energy to go to the kitchen.  
  
When he stayed in his apartment in Metropolis, he always saw to his own needs, never having found servants to be necessary. He rarely spent so much as an evening in the place, and never had to cook or make anything more complex than coffee. Dragging himself to the kitchen now, Lex cursed his upstart independence, wishing more than anything that he could have rung a bell and been attended by a quiet and discreet butler. Even better, he could have sent out for headache powders and health shakes, and been back on form in no time. With a sinking sensation in his already troubled belly, he remembered that there was not so much as an Advil in his bathroom cabinet. 'The curse of the perpetually healthy,' he thought grimly and winced as the water whistled en route from tap to coffee maker.  
  
Later he sat at the desk in his darkened office, rather than face the glare of the morning sun through the full length windows on two sides of his dining table. Sipping the bitter black liquid, he began to feel a little more human. It was becoming too much of a habit, these hung over mornings, and it was a habit that he intended to break as soon as possible. His arrival back in Smallville would herald a fresh start, no more drinking and no more obsessing about his shortcomings. The factory needed his attention, as did his battle with his father. Recently Lionel had had the advantage, not a trend that Lex wanted to see continue. Groaning, he let his head drop onto his hands for a moment, remembering the tour of the plant scheduled with his father in only a few hours. It was not a pleasant prospect at the best of times. Resignedly, he picked up the phone and ordered the helicopter prepared for his departure.  
  
Two hours later he slipped into the mansion, shutting the door silently behind him. All his efforts in making a quiet arrival were in vain, however.  
  
"Lex. Nice of you to make an appearance." Lex inwardly winced at his father's tone and turned to see him descending the staircase. Lionel's unerring sense of timing was always mildly disconcerting, but this morning it was particularly unwelcome.  
  
"Dad." Lex stood straighter, and gave a small smirk.  
  
"Hmm. Heavy night last night?" Lionel walked up to his son, the Luthor smirk adorning his features with far more confidence than the weak effort that Lex had managed. He could tell that he was going to enjoy this tour far more than he had anticipated. Lex looked paler than usual, and tired, which usually meant that Lionel could gain and keep the upper hand with ease in their sparring. He intended to take full advantage.  
  
"I take it you're ready to go to the plant?" Lex was in no mood for his father's caprices, but from the older man's expression he knew that Lionel was in a particularly plaguing frame of mind. Perhaps he could get Gabe Sullivan to take him on the tour instead. He inwardly shuddered at the picture that instantly formed in his head, of his father hectoring Gabe until the gentle plant manager told Lionel everything and then handed in his resignation. A wave of nausea washed over him and he was almost convinced that he was going to throw up on Lionel's bespoke Armani suit. With some effort he got control of his stomach and answered his father's nod. "Well, let me pick up a couple of papers from the study and I'll be with you." He was halfway across the floor before Lionel stopped him, delight evident in his voice.  
  
"We're going to have guests for dinner tonight. I assume you don't mind?" Lex could practically hear him rubbing his hands in glee and wondered with a sinking sensation exactly what it foreboded.  
  
"You're staying longer than you planned? I'm pleased." Lex spat out the obvious lie, hoping that it would mean the end of the conversation. He was disappointed.  
  
"Oh, I may stay for quite some time. If that's all right with you." Lex swung around to face his father, ready to hit him for all his perfunctory and obviously unintended politeness. With difficulty he bit back a sharp retort when he saw Lionel's smug expression.  
  
"And to what does Smallville owe the honor?"  
  
"Come, come, Lex. Sarcasm has never suited you." 'Sanctimonious bastard' Lex thought viciously and turned towards the study. "Don't you want to know who our guests are this evening?"  
  
"Not particularly. If they are friends of yours I'm sure they will be both suitable and charming." 'Take that you prick. Sarcasm suits me fine." Lex allowed himself a small smirk and slipped into his study. Closing the door behind him he took a long breath and let it out slowly. It was going to be a difficult day.  
  
In the hallway Lionel folded his arms and leant back against the eighteenth century table beside the door. As much fun as he intended to have with his overwrought son at the plant, he was sure that dinner that evening was going to be infinitely more enjoyable. Particularly since Lex had declined entirely to find out who was coming to visit. It was going to be even better than he had anticipated. 


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Lana pulled one denim clad leg underneath herself and sat back to inspect her handiwork. It had been difficult to conceal the dark circles under the eyes, which showed all the effects of an emotional night and broken sleep. The lips actually looked good, the slight swelling combined with a dark lipstick giving a bee stung, pouty look. Lana smoothed the sleeves of the sea-green dress with satisfaction and smiled encouragingly into the mirror.  
  
Chloe stared at both their reflections, willing herself to get up and go downstairs. Knowing that she looked good and actually feeling it seemed to be two separate things to her at the moment. She just wanted to stay here, safely framed and contained by the mirror that her and her mother had chosen together when she was just a little girl. Looking into the glass, she could almost smell her mother's Anais Anais perfume, almost caught a glimpse of the swing of blonde hair in the corner as her mother stood to answer the door.  
  
"You look great, Chloe." Lana searched her friend's eyes for something, anything, to show that Chloe was actually on the same planet as her. Trying not to show how worried she was, Lana stood and stepped back a pace. "Chloe, everything's going to be fine tonight. Lucas will take care of you. He's actually a great guy."  
  
"I know." Chloe snapped back to the present with a jolt. "I'm ok, really." The two girls had spent most of the afternoon talking, and she did feel a lot better. She'd even been pleasantly surprised how little Lana had talked about her parents or Clark. It was good to have somebody to talk to, God knows, she couldn't have told her Dad about what had happened. She'd never be allowed out the house again, and Chloe refused to let Bruce Wayne and his stupid, hateful actions take over her life.  
  
"Look at me, please." Lana tried to sound firm, not a natural tone for her but one that she felt was necessary if Chloe was going to stop drifting off and actually prepare herself for the experience ahead of her. Unwillingly Chloe dragged her eyes away from the mirror and swung around to look at Lana. "If there's anything you need tonight. Anything at all. I want you to call me and I'll come get you in the truck. At any time. Not that you'll need me to. But just so you know, ok?" Chloe was actually able to raise a smile at that one.  
  
"I know. Thanks, Lana." Standing up, Chloe reached for her purse and automatically checked through the contents. "But as you say, I'll be fine. Its not the end of the world... for once!" Lana giggled a little and held out the lipstick for Chloe to put in her purse. Just as she reached for it, they both shivered a little at the sound of the front doorbell.  
  
***************  
  
An uncomfortable silence seemed to be the only thing between the father and son in residence at the Luthor mansion. Both men seemed to want nothing more than to stare into the big fire in the library and keep their thoughts to themselves. Lex sprawled in a leather armchair, in a pose that he had rarely adopted since his wild days in the city. If Lionel noticed anything unusual he said nothing, merely sipping his scotch, the picture of casual innocence. Both started out of their reveries at the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"Our guests are here at last." Lionel looked pointedly at the clock over the mantle, which showed two minutes after eight. The boys had been due at eight promptly, and Lionel firmly believed that when people visited him, there was no excuse for tardiness.  
  
"You greet them, Dad. I'm in no mood for pleasantries." Lex stood and headed for the stairs to the gallery above their heads. That way he could gain the second floor without having to see his father's visitors.  
  
"That isn't polite, son." Lionel's voice was suddenly dangerous.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, Dad." Lex threw back over his shoulder as he disappeared into the upstairs corridor. Lionel grimaced and resisted the impulse to throw the cut crystal tumbler of scotch into the fire. Instead he stood and waited for the boys to be ushered in.  
  
It was quite a surprise when, instead of one of the tall young men he was expecting, a petite blonde paused in the door frame before hesitantly smiling and coming forward to meet him. She was followed by his younger son, who also seemed less than confident as to his reception. Always in charge of the situation, Lionel smirked and held his hand out to Lucas.  
  
"My boy! Its a pleasure. I'm so glad you decided to come visit your old Dad." 'Anyone would think that he cared about his long-lost son' Chloe thought with wonder at the audacity of the older man, having assiduously investigated all the details of Lionel's previous dealings with Lucas.  
  
"Of course, Dad. I would hardly dare not to." Both men laughed, each with the knowledge that it wasn't even remotely a joke. "Dad, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Chloe Sullivan." Lionel shook hands with Chloe, barely able to conceal his delight. So this was the girl that his eldest was being so mysterious about. She barely looked old enough to be out of high school.  
  
"Ms Sullivan. How wonderful to meet you. I've seen you before, I think, at the coffee-house in town?" Casting an evaluating gaze over her, he began to appreciate the finer points of why his son had employed such an obviously inexperienced girl as a secretary. At first glance she seemed nothing out of the ordinary, but the more you looked at her....  
  
"That's right, Mr Luthor. I hope you don't mind my coming unannounced." Chloe shifted a little under his gaze, forcing herself not to pull her hand away from his. He was looking at her like a meal in an expensive restaurant, and she felt as if he could see right through her. Finally he dropped her hand.  
  
"Of course not. In fact its a pleasant surprise. And Mr Luthor is my son." Lionel quirked his lips at his own sense of humor. "I hope you'll call me Lionel." Chloe felt like retching.  
  
"Then please call me Chloe." She was thankful when Lionel turned his attention to Lucas.  
  
************  
  
Lex paused at the top of the library stairs at the sound of a familiar voice. Thinking that he had been mistaken, he edged silently forward to the rail of the gallery and looked over. He was surprised and annoyed to see his brother standing there, totally exposed and in the lion's den as usual. The boy seemed to have a knack of getting himself into these stupid situations, and one day Lex might not be there to pull him out. Suppressing an angry sigh, Lex straightened and listened to the conversation going on beneath him.  
  
"I'll ask Francis to set an extra place for dinner." Lionel moved to ring the bell beside the fireplace.  
  
"Its ok, Dad. Bruce isn't coming." So Bruce had known about this too, and decided to keep well clear. Lex approved, thinking that if Lucas had been in possession of any of the brains he was born with, he would have done the same thing.  
  
Suddenly the world seemed to drop away from him, and at the bottom of a dark tunnel he saw a well known blonde head, as the girl moved to stand beside Lucas. His stomach fell through the floor as he saw her fingers twine with Lucas' behind his back. Chloe was here, and she was holding hands with his brother. Shuffling back from the edge, Lex pressed himself against the shelves of books behind him and covered his mouth with one hand.  
  
********  
  
Chloe perched on the edge of the sofa, uncomfortably sipping a gin and tonic that Lionel had made for her. She'd never tasted gin before, and was sorry that she'd started now. Suddenly her attention was drawn by a noise above her head, and she glanced up to see Lex slink down the stairs with all the insouciance of a jungle predator. His black silk shirt caught the light and rippled like moonlight on water. Chloe felt her breath stop in her throat at the sudden urge she had to run to him. He caught her eye and smiled.  
  
"Miss Sullivan. Great to see you." He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards her, where she sat with her skirt pooled around her, the color bringing out the sparkle of her eyes. She was literally breathtaking, why had he never noticed before?  
  
"Mr Luthor." She stood to greet him and was surprised when he put his hands on her arms and leant forward to kiss her softly on the cheek. A tang of cologne hit her nose, awakening strange sense memories, and she turned her head automatically. Their lips met imperfectly, brushing the corners of each others mouths and sending a spark of electricity directly to the base of Chloe's spine. An involuntary sigh escaped her as they pulled away, and Lucas felt a sting of jealousy as he saw the slightly glazed look in her eyes as she looked at his brother.  
  
An unobtrusive cough was heard beside the door and Lionel smiled his most shark-like smile.  
  
"Dinner is ready. Shall we?" 


	16. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Perhaps your style of management is a little too lackadaisical?" No matter what else was happening, or who else was present, Lionel and Lex seemed incapable of having a conversation that didn't eventually turn into an argument about work. Lex sighed at his father's sharp comment. He had no interest in showing either of them up in front of their guests, neither of whom he trusted enough to let them discover too much. Lucas was fine at a distance, although now he was regretting ever being so open with him about recent events, and Chloe.... Chloe he didn't trust an inch.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I disagree. Mr Luthor has done his best to contribute, not just as the town's major employer, but as a member of the Smallville community." Chloe saw Lex quirk an eyebrow in surprise at her outburst. Lionel's steely gaze unnerved her for a moment; after all, she was sure that he was not used to being contradicted, but she pressed on regardless. "As a result the workplace is happier, people feel that they can discuss problems openly and that the management is listening to them. Therefore the workforce and the plant are more productive." Lex looked at his father, waiting for his reaction to such unexpected and warm defence. The color had risen in her cheeks and she looked wonderful, feisty and sure of her self, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by any of the men at the table. Lionel held her eye for a moment, before reacting.  
  
"Your loyalty is commendable. Its such a shame that you are no longer working for my son." Chloe's head shot round from Lionel to Lex, hazel eyes widening in surprise. Lex returned her gaze cooly, fingers resting on his lips. He wanted to see which way she would jump, wasn't going to give her any clue, or his father any ammunition. If she answered truthfully, he would pass it off to his dear dad later as some sexual peccadillo. Lionel would think that he had gained a powerful bargaining chip over his son, and Lex would be able to downplay the situation. Either way, he had had enough of losing.  
  
"Well, Lionel, I guess we just didn't mesh well as a team." Chloe shot Lex a significant glance, that managed to sum up very well the statements 'what the hell?' 'we'll talk later' and 'you owe me big time' in two seconds of eye contact. The girl had the most amazingly expressive face, Lex thought with admiration.  
  
"Ms Sullivan is too kind. I was an inconsiderate boss and demanded far more of her time than anyone would be reasonably expected to give." Lex suppressed a small smirk at his accurate summation of Lionel's character as an employer. He knew that his father would be secretly pleased that he was apparently following in the family footsteps. Lucas was looking confusedly at Chloe, trying to catch her eye, while she was pointedly concentrating on her entree. Lionel smirked openly, and Lex could tell that his ploy had struck home.  
  
"Come, come Lex. I thought I had taught you a little better than that!" Lionel swirled his wine appreciatively in the light before talking a long sip. "Your employees are your most important commodity. You must use it judiciously."  
  
Chloe coughed a little at his blatantly patronising tone, but quickly covered it with a sip of her own wine. She was feeling warm and fuzzy inside now, and knew that it would be a really good idea to slow down on the alcohol consumption some time soon, but she was so nervous that she just kept on drinking. Looking around with a slight panic, she noticed that nobody else had even touched their food. The Luthors were weird, no doubt about that. Invite people round, make low-paid workers cook them a stunning dinner, then don't even taste it. She wondered if she had committed a terrible social faux-pas by actually eating anything. Suppressing a giggle, she carefully put down the heavy silver cutlery on the stupidly expensive wafer-thin bone china plate, thinking that she'd never be asked to dinner in this town again. Looking up, she caught Lucas' eye, and found it even harder not to laugh at his bewildered expression. She rested her foot against his, and rubbed the toe of her shoe on his ankle with an 'I'll explain later' shake of the head. Lucas relaxed and sipped his wine.  
  
Lex saw Chloe shift and stretch, heard her skirt rustle and saw Lucas relax. A bitter feeling rose in his belly and he considered walking out. He'd gotten half-carried away by her spirited defence of him and forgotten what she was really like. That parasite had shown her true colors - all she wanted was money. She was digging her claws in, working his brother like the idiot he was. Making a snap decision, he reached across the table to her and refreshed her wine glass, leaning in close and giving her a warm smile at the same time. Her eyes met his gratefully, for all the world as if she was genuinely pleased by his attention, as if she were really interested in him. He could see how it would be. Lucas was all fine and well when there was nothing better in the picture, but as soon as someone richer came along.... He could take this girl away from his brother with a snap of his fingers, and a cruel demon inside him prodded him to do just that. After all, Lex knew Chloe's game, knew what she was up to. He was really only protecting his brother.  
  
Chloe sipped her wine and covertly studied Lex. She had been a little embarrassed after her speech to his father, and more than a little confused by Lionel's belief that she had been working for Lex. Still, when he smiled at her... She felt like they had made a connection. And he was so attractive, in a way that was familiar yet entirely new to her perception of him. She caught his eye again and flushed, remembering their all too brief contact in the library. There was definitely something between them. Dropping her napkin across her place, she rose as gracefully as she could manage and excused herself to go to the bathroom. If she could find one in this maze that Lex called home. A few moments later Lex also left the room, his mind forming schemes of his own.  
  
"Well, my boy." Lionel leant back in his chair and studied his younger son speculatively. "Finally we have a chance to talk." 


End file.
